


One Way or Another

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had trouble seeing what’s right in front of him. Until someone else points it out, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

Harry Potter stood alone at the bar in a Muggle nightclub, internally debating whether or not he needed another drink. Well, not technically alone, the throbbing crowds surrounding him prevented that. He just _wished_ he was alone. This whole thing was, Harry thought, Fred’s fault after all. Well, probably Fred’s fault. Possibly George’s fault, but he felt more like blaming Fred today. Stupid Fred.

It had all started three days ago, when he had walked upstairs into the mysterious areas behind the scenes at Fred and George’s new shop. The old one had been destroyed in a raid two years earlier, but the ever resilient and resourceful twins were nearly ready to re-open. As he climbed the stairs he had overheard a seemingly innocuous exchange:

“Hermione?”

“Mmmm?”

“Can you bring me that box while you’re over there?”

When he had reached to top of the stairs he was greeted with the sight of his best friend, Hermione, bending over to pick up a box. Fred and George were sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of paper and watching her. Well, it was more like leering than watching to be honest. Harry had greeted them all brightly and knocked Fred and George’s heads together with a little more force than may have been strictly necessary. But they _were_ perving on his best friend.

Unfortunately, that had been the start of a whole host of problems for Harry. He had to admit (to himself, not out loud or anything) that Hermione had quite a nice arse. He hadn’t really thought about her arse before. Of course, he knew it was _there_ because there had to be something connecting her legs to her torso, but he hadn’t rated it’s attractiveness before. Well, maybe when he was 17 and horny and anything nearby and female was worth checking out at least once.

Then there was the incident two days ago, when they had been sat on the floor in Fred and George’s shop, cataloguing merchandise. After a couple of hours Hermione had stood up to stretch her legs and go to the loo. Harry had made the mistake of looking up as she did so. Hermione stretched her arms up above her head and sort of _wriggled_. Her shirt lifted to reveal a few inches of stomach and Harry had had this strange but powerful desire to lick it. He looked back down at the stock and tried desperately to find it interesting. Of course, it was nowhere near as interesting as his best friend’s smooth pale skin, but he had to do something as he wouldn’t be able to stand up until his erection subsided.

Then there was yesterday. Yesterday had been going pretty well. Harry had been controlling his lust for his best friend quite well, in his humble opinion. Until she had leaned over to say something secret to him with a naughty smile. He got a lump in his throat and couldn’t speak. Especially when her hair brushed his cheek and he caught the fresh fruity scent of her shampoo. He can’t even remember what she was saying to him, just a little joke at Ron’s expense or something; he just remembers the way that smile got him rock hard in an instant. And when she initiated that tickle fight …

She’d been driving him insane all of today as well. When they’d been putting the finishing touches to the twins’ shop she’d just been wearing torn jeans and an old t-shirt, but she looked gorgeous. So happy and relaxed with her hair all in knots and paint on her face. Harry’d had another of his recent odd urges – this time to go and wipe the paint off with spit. Not a particularly sexy urge admittedly, but a strangely intimate one that made his stomach twist. And when they’d all decided to come out here to celebrate…

Harry had only agreed to it because he couldn’t bear the thought of the twins (one or both) taking the opportunity to try it on with Hermione. He _had_ caught them staring at her arse a couple of days ago, so he knew they at least found her attractive. And what if she _liked_ it? So Harry had to go and make sure nothing happened. He had unwillingly changed into a slightly less scruffy green t-shirt and black jeans and gone to see if Hermione was ready.

She’d called for him to come in. She was sitting in front of her dressing table in her underwear pinning her curls haphazardly off her face. She’d acted as though everything was perfectly normal and carried on getting ready while he tried (and failed) not to stare. Hermione finished putting up her hair and put on a simple black skirt and top. Harry stood by the door, smoothing down his t-shirt and desperately hoping the bulge in his trousers wasn’t visible. If he’d been looking at her face rather than her arse, he might have noticed a flicker of satisfaction cross her face.

Harry dragged his mind back to the present as the barman finally got close enough for Harry to order. He ordered a shot of flavoured vodka and knocked it back quickly, having made up his mind that it was now or never. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life pussy-footing around this. Especially because he was sure Hermione was going to notice something soon anyway. You can’t spend that much time with someone and not notice that they get a boner every time you touch them.

As it turned out, he needn’t have worried about the twins. On arriving at the club, they’d proceeded to work the room until they found what they were looking for. To Harry’s surprise, this turned out to be a small blonde girl in a shocking pink dress who was currently sandwiched in between Fred and George. All three of them looked disturbingly smug, and Harry decided he definitely wasn’t going to ask about that one in the morning.

He made his way back through the crowds to where he had left Hermione. He had to detach a few drunk girls from about his person and pass them on to other people on the way, but it seemed that was par for the course in these places. Sure enough, there she was, next to an enormous speaker, swaying in time with the beat with a blissed out smile on her face and her eyes closed. He slipped behind her and slid his arms round her waist. Hermione leaned back into him, so he took it as a good sign and started to sway with her.

As he got up courage, Harry moved his hands back across her stomach to grip her hips and pressed a little closer. He was rewarded when Hermione ground back against him slowly and deliberately. He could feel himself getting hard now, and evidently so could she, because she was still flush against him, grinding her hips. The stayed that way for a while, moving with the music and teasing each other. He gently pulled her hair away from her neck and started kissing her from earlobe to collarbone. He felt rather than heard her moan. Then Hermione pulled away and Harry thought for an awful moment that he had fucked up, but she just turned to face him and pressed up against him. He smiled down at her, lust clear in his eyes, and slowly slipped his thigh between hers as they gyrated their hips in unison. She pressed against him harder and started kissing his neck

He let out a low growl and lifted her chin so that he could kiss her properly. It was fast and passionate and he was sure it shouldn’t feel this _raw_ kissing your best friend. They had done everything together since they were eleven, seen each other at their best and worst, spent platonic nights in bed together even, but nothing had prepared him for the feeling of kissing her at twenty-three, surrounded by random strangers, while she had one hand in his hair and the other on his arse. He kept one hand on her hip while the other travelled up and down her back. He ground against her again and felt her moan into his mouth as his thigh pressed against her in all the right ways.

When her hands started wandering up his T-shirt and he _knew_ he wanted to be doing the same to her, he made the decision that they should probably not be doing this here. He dragged her behind the speaker and pressed her up against the wall. Hermione grabbed him and kissed him again while he slid his hand up her top and started caressing her breasts. He knew he probably wasn’t being gentle, but she didn’t seem to want that anyway. She moaned against him again as he felt her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against the wall again and ground against her. She bit down on his shoulder, which he took as a sign of approval.

Both his hands had found their way up her short skirt to grip her arse. One now moved round to the front. He slipped a finger inside the edge of her knickers and found that they were already wet. He hissed in pleasure and slipped a finger into her. She moaned against him again and started kissing his neck. He slid his finger in and out of her in time with the pulsing bass and kissed her again, aggressively this time. She shuddered against him and he slipped his hand back out of her knickers and licked it clean. Hermione reached down desperately and undid Harry’s flies. She put her hand inside his boxers and felt how hard he was. Already close to the edge, she lowered herself onto him with a feeling of frustration and relief that she’d never had before. He thrust into her hard and fast against the wall and the vibrations from the speaker added to the experience. She came quickly with her best friend’s name on her lips. Harry tried to hold out for as long as he could, but when he heard her call his name, he couldn’t control himself. He came inside her, panting for breath and whining her name. His knees almost gave way, but he righted himself and set her down gently. They both straightened their clothes as best they could. He pulled her into an embrace and then kissed her again.

Hermione pulled her wand and Apparated them back to her place. It had taken her _weeks_ to get his attention, and the drastic measures of the last few days had finally paid off. If they were starting something, here wasn’t the best place to be. And if this was only going to be for one night, she was going to have him _all_ night.


End file.
